Life of Klunk
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: Klunk's POV during "Scion of the Shredder" and "Prodigal Son". Requested by AdenaWolf. TMNT 2K3-verse.


**August 21st**

Grouchy, as I like to call him, left me at the human called April's place.

Weird, there's nobody here. Who the hell is going to give me treats now?

The turtles better come back soon or I'll starve. I wonder why they were in such a hurry, though.

Cat-dad didn't tell me anything about this mission like he always does before going out to kick butt. Maybe he's going to buy me a new cat tree, the one we saw in that commercial a few nights ago.

Awww, he didn't have to.

… ok he has to. He has to! I need that cat tree!

…

**August 22th**

Ugh, seriously?

They're ninjas! Why can't they use stealth to get in while I'm sleeping?!

Wait a moment… the humans? Where are the turtles and the talking rat? Why is April crying? Is that blood on Casey's shirt?

Where's Cat-dad, where's Mikey? Dammit, stop crying and tell me where's my dad, woman!

WHERE IS MIKEY?! WHERE'S MY DAD?!

…

**August 25th**

Something's not right, I can feel it.

My caretakers talk about the turtles at night and they don't look happy; they sound worried, scared… it's like they don't expect the turtles and the rat to come back ever again but they don't say what exactly happened to them.

They know, they must know but they won't say.

One thing is for sure, they're alive. They're alive and until I don't see their dead bodies I shall keep my vigil.

…

**August 29th**

The waiting is driving me insane!

No one tells me anything, perhaps they think I won't understand. I wish Cat-dad had stayed with me this time instead of going to that mission, at least _he_ would talk to me and we would both worry about his family.

I found a nice spot near the window and I'm staying here every day and every night until I see them. No one is going to move me from my spot and if they try, they'll get the claws.

Oh yeah, Cat-dad ain't the only one with secret moves.

…

**August 30th**

Casey just learned the hard way that King Klunk can't be moved from his spot. He deserved it, though, April _did_ warn him but the dumbass didn't listen.

Sigh. Humans.

Still no sign of Cat-dad and the others. I'll give them two more days before I panic.

…

**September 1st**

Ok, two days are up. Where the hell are they?

…

**September 9th**

The humans bought me new toys, none of them amusing.

Why can't they understand I don't want more stupid toys? I want Cat-dad back!

I'm not trying to be mean but instead of wasting time on me they could try to go find him… oh and the others too. I don't mind being alone for a couple of weeks, as long as I have enough food and water that is.

…

**September 17th**

After almost a month of agonizing wait the humans finally have news from my family.

Bad news is I don't get to see my owner right away. I have to wait two more days for the humans to take me back to the lair.

Well at least they're back but I wonder if they're ok.

…

**September 19th**

We just got to the lair.

It's quiet… too quiet. Perhaps they're sleeping?

Ok, I guess I was wrong. They're all pretty much awake and… oh my…

Just saw my owner, he's changed. Not only has he gained new scars he's also a bit more quiet than usual, he didn't call me those ridiculous pet names when he saw me and even his hand over my fur feels different.

He isn't the only one who has changed. The others are weird too, weirder than usual. The vibes I was getting from them made my fur stand up and that was freaky enough but the one who freaked me out the most was Leader.

In a different scenario I would've love to head bump his leg and wait for him to pet me till I got bored but now I don't think I can stand being close to him at all.

I told myself maybe he's just grumpy and needs his beauty sleep.

What. It works for me, at least.

Come to think of it, they all look like they could use some beauty sleep.

…

**September 20th**

Beauty sleep wasn't very effective.

I haven't noticed any changes, not good ones at least. Everyone is still pretty quiet and Leader still looks so intimidating even Grouchy is afraid of him.

Of course he won't say it out loud but you can't fool Klunkers.

After breakfast I followed Genius to the talking rat's room. He can't even sit up without help, now that's something. Maybe I should stay with him today; he looks like he could use my healing purrs.

…

**September 29th**

During the past days Cat-dad filled me in on the details of their last mission.

He told me how everything went from good to bad and from bad to worse, how The Shredder almost finished them off, how the rat sacrificed himself so my Cat-dad wouldn't end up as _"turtle flambé" _as he put it.

He told me they wanted to blow themselves up with their enemy which I think it's the stupidest thing I've ever heard but apparently that was their only option.

He then told me about Leader and how his once trusted ally double crossed him and hurt him with his own weapon… or at least that's how I see it no matter how many excuses Cat-dad has for that wretched human scum.

In my eyes she's still a traitor. Bitch.

Now it's all clear to me: their disappearance, Leader's behavior,_ everyone's_ behavior…

They need help and fast but I don't think they'll be willing to accept human counseling, especially Leader.

…

**September 30th**

Cat-dad and I spent the whole day together.

I let him play with me, dress me up and I even sat still for countless hours so he could sketch me- something I wouldn't do on a daily basis.

Leader didn't come down to dinner, he stayed in his room. Grouchy brought him food but all he got yelled at. I actually felt bad for him; he was just trying to be nice!

Oh dear. Dealing with Leader is going to be a pain in the tail.

…

**October 1st**

Cat-dad had a nightmare last night.

Grouchy and Genius came to comfort him and of course, I wasn't expecting Leader to show up. He'd probably yell at everyone and make things worse.

Jerk.

…

**October 3rd**

The humans came to visit.

They brought me treats and stuff for my family too. Leader barely said hi before going back to the dojo; he stayed in there till the humans left.

Talk about rude.

…

**October 9th**

They're out again… the five of them.

The last time they all left together they didn't come back after a month or so.

I didn't want them to leave but cats don't really have a say in ninja matters. I just have to wait for them to come back.

Dammit, where's my yarn ball when I really need it?

…

**October 10th**

They came back last night.

Cat-dad had a weird pendant on his neck and was gloating about the Battle Nexus Championship again. Grouchy is so going to pummel him.

It's nice to see things are slowly going back to normal.

Can't tell same about Leader though, he's still being stupid. If you ask me, I don't think he wants to let go of the past.

…

**October 14th**

Another boring meditation night.

Instead of just sitting there for hours doing nothing, the talking rat should've made them clean this place up. Seriously, it reeks.

Uh oh, did Leader just talk back to his father? That's something I would expect from Grouchy not from Mr. Perfect.

Wow, he's definitely getting worse.

…

**October 15th**

Did I mention Cat-dad has been petting and spoiling me more since last night's meditation session? Not that I'm complaining but that's odd.

Maybe he had another nightmare… but I would've sensed it, this doesn't make any sense.

I'm telling you, there's something else in that incense the talking rat doesn't want them to find out. I mean it smells funny, makes me sneeze a lot and leaves me all lightheaded.

Doesn't that sound fishy to you?

…

**October 17th**

Working with Grouchy was tough but eventually my feline charm won the battle and now we spend hours in his hammock either napping or reading. Sometimes he'd even talk about his feelings, his fears… I guess I'll have to pick another name for him.

Genius didn't want me by his side at first (mostly because he spends all his time in the lab where the shiny stuff is and he doesn't want me playing and/or breaking something important) but in the end he understood I wouldn't leave him alone and so I managed to get him out of there and socialize but whenever Leader was around he'd start guilt tripping.

I guess Leader's behavior is getting to him and he feels terrible because his big brain can't help him find a solution to save his brother.

This just keeps getting better and better.

…

**October 26th**

It's been quite a great night so far.

Casey, Grouchy and talking rat are playing and I think talking rat is winning.

Genius is talking to his computer again… kid needs a better hobby, I tell you. He could join Casey and Grouchy or me and my Cat-dad while we organize his comic books.

Or he could, I dunno, play with Leader? Ok, bad idea.

"_Kluuunk, don't sit on that! It's a Justice Force number 3! That's really rare" _Ok, ok! Sorry.

"_Good ninja kitty!" _

Aaaand speaking of the devil here comes Leader and man does he look pissed!

"_Yo Leo! How's it going bro?"_

"Meow~" Keep it cool, Klunk. Just purr and be awesome. Oh wait, I'm already awesome.

… ok why isn't he moving? Hello? Leader? C'mon Leader, say something! You're creeping me- WHAT THE HELL!

Oh no he DIDN'T!

He… he ignored me! You do not, I repeat, YOU DO NOT ignore a cat especially if that cat is ME!

"_Sorry Klunk. He's Mr. Personality these days"_

"Meow!" Screw that! He's a jerk, that's what he is!

"_Yeah, I'm getting tired of it myself"_

Riiiight.

Whatever you say Cat-dad.

…

**October 27th**

It's almost 6 am.

They just got home from last night's mission but Leader wasn't with them.

They all look sad, disappointed almost. Didn't the mission go as planned? Is Leader missing? Or worse.

Did they lose Leader?

… oh nevermind, Leader just got home. And yes, he's still as "charming" as usual if not more. Ugh.

Apparently from what I could hear from Cat-dad and the others, the mission went half good half bad; needless to say Leader wasn't pleased so he gave them the lecture of his life and he refused to come home with them so they left him behind… or should I say Leader left _them _behind?

Can't really tell with this guy.

…

**October 31st**

The humans invited Cat-dad and company to a Halloween party.

I thought Leader was going to say no but surprisingly, he accepted. Come to think of it he looks a bit less grumpy today but something tells me not to get my hopes up too high; it could be sugar rush from all the candy.

He hasn't had any candy yet, though.

Meanwhile, I have to stay with talking rat watching fake horror movies. Eh, it's not so bad. He _does_ pet me the whole time and lets me eat extra tuna.

Cat-dad is right, Halloween is awesome!

…

**November 4th**

The giant bunny and the freaky rhino spent a few days with us.

They just left a few seconds ago and Cat-dad is already freaking out about his comics. Honestly, I'll never understand what's the big deal with those things.

I'm both glad and sad they left.

I'm glad because I don't like the freaky rhino; he doesn't know how to pet a fine kitty like me. And I'm sad because the bunny, who's said to be Leader's friend, had to see him in that gloomy, moody state the whole visit.

Even when bunny tried to be sympathetic, Leader kept acting like a douchebag!

I'm starting to think there's no hope for Leader anymore.

Why, you ask?

Because if someone who's already being an ass to his family is also being an ass to his friend then he simply can't and won't be fixed no matter what you do.

King Klunk has spoken.

…

**November 10th**

Remember what I told you about someone who's an ass will always be an ass?

Well today Leader crowned himself as The King of Asses!

Just when I thought I'd seen the worst of the so called Leader, he proved me wrong. Tonight while practicing with the talking rat, The King of Asses used his _"oh so beloved weapon"_ to hurt him!

His own _father_!

I wish Cat-dad would've let me bite him.

That got me thinking. If that maniac didn't care about hurting his father then… then he wouldn't care about hurting his brothers as well! He could hurt Cat-dad, Grouchy and Genius, he could hurt the humans… he could hurt _me_!

He has to leave.

There's no way he's staying here after what he did!

…

**November 15th **

It's been five days since The King of Asses left.

I don't care if he comes back or not, what matters is that we are safe from him… though I guess it wasn't completely his fault.

All that "anger clouds the mind" stuff Master Splinter mentioned makes me want to understand Leader's behavior and why he did what he did that night but we couldn't allow him to injure Master Splinter and let it slide just like that! We had to send him away plus we tried everything to help him and he was still being a jerk.

Ugh, now I don't know what to think.

I'm still mad though.

…

**November 28th **

I have to admit it's weird not having Leader around, moody or not.

See how I didn't call him King of Asses this time? Yeah, I think that was a bit mean. Just a bit.

Despite my initial anger and hatred I feel like something's missing without him here, training, lecturing his brothers, meditating with Splinter… but I'm not sure if we are ready to have him here again.

…

**December 10th**

Can't believe it's been a month since Leader left already.

It's starting to get colder down here which means Christmas is getting closer. It's either that or just a wild wind from god knows where hitting New York City with all its might.

Ok, the TV commercials says is Christmas time. Good, more toys and… I just realized something: this will be the first Christmas without Leader. Gosh, Cat-dad will be so depressed on Christmas Eve.

Well King of Asses, if this is the kind of Christmas you planned for your family then congratulations! You did a fine job.

Yes, he's back from Leader to King of Asses. Deal with it, puny humans!

King Klunk has spoken.

…

**December 24th**

Cat-dad is been in a strangely good mood today.

He's been cooking non-stop, singing and spreading Christmas joy all over the lair like there was no tomorrow and the others are on the same track as well.

Grouchy is smiling for real. No, not just a forced grin; it's a genuine smile with all and teeth! Genius hasn't been on his computer the whole day and Splinter… is very quiet.

Uh oh, I get it now.

Compensation. They're compensating Leader's absence with extra happiness and joy. Only Splinter hasn't been able to pull it off.

He's hurting. They're all hurting. But they can't show it, not while the guests are here. They don't want to ruin anyone's Christmas.

Tomorrow when everyone's gone I'll have to check up on everyone and see how they're doing.

Could Leader be feeling the same wherever he was now? Would he be sad? Would he be missing us?

… I think I'll skip dinner tonight. I feel like throwing up a huge hairball.

…

**December 25th**

Box, box, box, box. What's in the box~

Woohoo! Catnip! I'm gonna get so high I'll- … wait, I started out wrong.

Ehem…

So apparently the guys are seemingly fine. Splinter is smiling more than yesterday though I'm thinking it's just to please his sons. Note to self: extra purring session for Splinter this afternoon. Everyone got cool stuff. Cool… shiny…

No, I must control myself! I already got the new laser I wanted, cool toys, a new squeaky mousy but Genius got shiny… shiny and breakable….

TARGET SIGHTED AND LOCKED, PROCEED WITH BUTT WIGGLE!

…

**December 26th**

Almost got in trouble for trying to mess with Genius' shiny breakable stuff yesterday.

Had to hide under Cat-dad's bed for a few hours till everyone calmed down but it doesn't mean I won't get lectured later. Hmm… speaking of lectures… I wonder what kind of Christmas Leader had.

This morning I went to his room and slept in his bed just to feel his scent and pretend he was there, petting me and reading me those boring books in that language I don't understand.

Great, now _I'm_ feeling like crap. Who's gonna cheer _me _up now?

…

**December 31st**

One year goes, a new one comes.

Leader still hasn't sent signs of life but Splinter firmly believes he's alive and well. We have to believe him; he wouldn't lie just to reassure our spirits.

This is the first New Year's Eve I'll be watching the ball drop from the safety of a rooftop.

What, you thought I was going to stay home? _Pfft!_ Yeah right and my best friend is a rabid pit-bull.

Tonight we're all 100% happy. No compensation, no guilt trips, no nothing!

Tonight we will wish for the New Year to bring peace, health, love and a hell lot of luck to our family. Tonight we will pray for Leader and his promptly return. And we will party in his honor!

Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date with Lady Catnip~

…

**January 10th**

I know two months may seem like eternity but can people really change after two months? Is that enough time? Is that too much… or too little? Can people change at all? I mean I'm not sure humans can, they never learn but does the same apply to turtles?

Was there any hope for Leader?

Right now cats all over the word are worrying about food, toys, finding shelter, finding mates, taking care of kittens. Me? I got tons of teenage drama going on around me and now it's in my brain. Geez!

To top it all everyone's back to Gloomy town and I'm sitting here watching Cat-dad play with cards. The urge of knocking the whole thing down is strong but I must resist.

AAAHH! Dammit Genius, shut that stupid alarm off!

Oh nevermind, it's dead already. Now where was- WHOA! Who invited those guys in?

HEY, HEY, HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON?! CAT-DAD! CAT-DAD, WHO ARE THOSE GUYS?!

And that… is that who I think it is? Huh! Funny, I never pegged Shredder as an anorexic- oh, it's just the bitch. What does _she_ want here?

Leader? Girl, Leader's gone. Come back in a couple of years and maybe you'll have luck.

OK, OK! I WAS KIDDING! STOP SHOOTING! AAAAH, MY EARS! CAT-DAD! PLEASE HELP ME!

"_Klunk? Where are you Klunk?"_

"_Meow!" _

"_HANG ON, KLUNK! I'M COMING!"_

Sure, no pressure. I'll just chill here on this beam while ninjas shoot lasers like crazy. Take your time~

"_I got you pal, Mikey's here"_ And it's very nice to see you but THERE'S A GIANT ROBOT SHOOTING LASERS AT US! RUUUUN!

No… no, no, no… not that ladder, not that ladder, not that LAAAAAAAHHHHHH! I. HATE. THESE. STUPID. NINJAS. SO. FREAKING. MUCH!

"_Don't worry Klunk, I got a plan!"_ AND IT BETTER BE A GOOD ONE BECAUSE I'M FREAKING OUT HERE!

Oh my god, not the Tunneler! ANYTHING BUT THE TUNNELER!

"_Here we go" _

You know? I have a feeling my nine lives won't be enough this time.

…

**January 11th**

Well, what do you know… we _are_ alive!

Cat-dad got us out of the Tunneler before that robot destroyed it.

We don't know where the others are, what happened to them, what happened to the lair and Cat-dad says we can't go topside with the humans because_ "Lady Shredder" _will go after them.

Knowing the others I'm pretty sure they're hiding, taking a breather before finding a way to regroup… and yet, I can't help but image the worst

So summarizing: we don't have a place to go, our home is destroyed, there are evil ninjas and a crazy bitch in a heavy-ass armor trying to kill us, we can't communicate with the others or go with the humans and we have no idea when Leader is going to come home.

Also, I'm hungry… again.

I feel like I'm going to cry.

…

**January 12th**

Cat-dad could salvage a spare kibble bag from the Tunneler and a comic book yesterday after the robot abandoned the area.

At least we'll be distracted for a while.

Aw man. Cat-dad, please don't cry. I'm here, see? You protected me real good yesterday. I'm safe, you're safe and if we are safe so is our family!

There, there. Let the purrs heal you.

Better? Good, good.

Yes, I know. Yes, I love you too Cat-dad. No, I'll never leave you!

What was that? Leader? I… yes, I miss him too. I wish he was here. No, of course not! He wouldn't abandon us like this!

Well yes, he had to leave for obvious reasons but he will come back. I know it!

Yes, I'm exhausted too. Sleep sounds good actually but don't worry, I'll take first watch.

Sleep well, Mikey.

…

**January 14th**

It's been two days… or three days? A week? I don't know anymore.

I'm tired, hungry, cold and bored and I know Cat-dad is feeling the same way too but he's been sleeping soundly since the moment we got to the subway so I guess he's hanging there better than I am.

But he's getting colder, that's bad.

I'm so tired. Maybe a quick nap… yes, just five minutes… just… five…

Hmm? What's that? Intruder… INTRUDER!

Oh no, NO YOU WON'T TAKE HIM! YOU HEAR ME?! I WON'T LET YOU! BACK OFF!

"_Heeeey Klunk"_

"_Mew!"_ Oh my god, Leader! Am I glad to see you, pal. C'mon, Cat-dad. Wake up! Leader is here!

"_Hnn… Leo? Is that you? Ugh, I had the strangest dream! You were there and the thin man and the cowardly lion and the grouchy Raph of the west"_

"_It's gonna be ok, Mikey"_

I couldn't have said it better myself, Leader. Wonder if he brought some food with him.

...

**January 15th**

Alright, so Leader is finally back.

I don't sense any irregularities in his aura and he's talking like Splinter, all enlightened and stuff. I guess that two months' vacation was good after all.

This new place is so big, bigger than the old one I dare to say. I'll have so much fun exploring the area… except for the pool… that water looks cold. Nope, not water for me unless is in a bowl.

"_I'm gonna go get some food and supplies. I'll be back"_

"_Hey Leo, bring back some sodas or something"_

"_And some pizza! And Chinese food~"_

"_Mew!"_Hey Cat-dad, what about me?

"_And some kibble"_

That's better, thank you very much. Whew, what a night! I could use a long… refreshing… nap… ah, someone wake me up when food's here.

…

**February 10th**

It almost feels like yesterday when our lives went from good to bad and back to good again.

We haven't heard a word from Lady Shredder, like Cat-dad and Grouchy call that bitch. Whatever Leader said to her sure did the trick.

Hehe, nobody messes with Leader's family.

We're still adjusting, still trying to turn this place into our new home. There wasn't much the turtles could scavenge from the old lair which was terrible because I know how much work went into that place; all my favorite toys were there, Cat-dad's comics, Genius' shiny breakables, Grouchy's cozy hammock, Leader's books and swords and Splinter's… well, whatever the old rat liked I'm sure it's all trash by now.

But like Leader says that's all stuff, stuff we can replace, stuff we can find somewhere else. The important thing is we're all alive, together and stronger than ever.

Leader looks different again but this time is a _good_ different, everyone has noticed. Grouchy is back to his old self which is both good and bad- I was just getting used to getting all snuggly with him at night- but I guess that's what makes me like him so much. What can I say? I'm a sucker for tough love.

Genius is overworking himself, no surprise there; however me and Cat-dad are always there to remind him there's life outside his lab and steamy, freshly brewed coffee waiting for him in the kitchen.

And purrs. Lots of purrs and nuzzles from King Klunk.

Cat-dad hasn't changed a bit or at least that's what he wants his family to believe. He's matured and learned from this as we all have but he hasn't let adversity change him drastically. He knows he's needed just the way he is.

And me, well… what can I say? I know my life is less than conventional, that my owners are less than normal and my future is uncertain.

I do know this: this is the family I chose to love and this is the life I chose to live.

And I wouldn't want it any other way.

…

…

* * *

_**AdenaWolf**_, terribly sorry for the long wait but finally after two years of brainstorming, writing, deleting and rewriting… I bring you and all my dear readers another Klunk centric fic!

Read and review, it makes me happy :3


End file.
